fantastisk_krigshammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabrizio da Conquist
"Ti af ti" : - Fabrizio da Conquist til Heinfried Trachsel Denne mørkøjede dreng fra Altdorf er yderst køn og stammer fra Myrmidia-templet fra samme by. Udseende Fabrizio er en høj, mørkglødet mand. Han har en brunlig hud, der tydeligvis tegner et billede af sydligere himmelstrøg. Selv Averlandere er hvidere end ham. Hans næse er ret rund i det, og det giver ham et meget mildt ansigt. Han er ikke gammel nok til at have fået skægstubbe endnu, eller også holder han en meget tæt barbering. Han har store mandelformede brune øjne og har unaturligt lange øjenvipper for en mand. Han har en tatovering på venstre skulder, der forestiller en skinnende sol. Historie Fabrizio er født i 2117, hvilket gør ham 15-16 somre. Han blev født i Altdorf af sin tileanske moder, Esmeralda. Han blev født som den yngste ind i en søskendeflok på 7, og der var ikke mad eller penge nok til at få tingene til at køre rundt. Så Fabrizios moder afleverede ham til Myrmidias tempel allerede på hans første fulde Mannslieb, kun tre uger gammel. Templet og Myrmidias orden tog sig efterfølgende af ham, og han voksede op i den myrmidianske tro og han blev sat til at studere krigerdronningens tekster og lovord. Han studerede krigsstrategi og -taktikker til langt ud på natten, allerede i en alder af otte. Men skønt templet forsøgte, viste Fabrizio aldrig tegn på at være god med et sværd (eller hvilket som helst andet våben for den sags skyld) og derfor var viden hans fortrukne område. Som Zavarella engang sagde: "Jeg ville følge Fabrizio i krig, så længe han ikke selv deltog i fronten!"Det var allerede i efteråret 2130, at snakken begyndte at gå om hvorvidt Fabrizio skulle ud på sin pilgrimsfærd for at bevise overfor Myrmidia , at han var værdig. Dette skyldtes, at han flere gange i løbet af sommeren havde haft nogle sære drømme om en kvinde badet i sollys, der tog ham i hånden og førte ham hen over et ukendt bakket landskab, hvor to hære stod overfor hinanden. Han kunne genkende farverne på de to hære. Talabecland og Stirland . Men området var ham ukendt, selvom han var sikker på, at Färlicbakkerne var det rigtige, skønt han intet vidste om dem.Denne drøm forekom en hel uge før det rigtige slag ved Färlic stod. Først slog præsteordenen det hen som et drømmesyn fra en tilbeder af Dronningen. Men da meldinger om et slag ved Färlic ankom til Altdorf en uge efter, spærrede præsterne i Myrmidiatemplet øjnene op. Man besluttede, at det var bedst at holde hemmeligt overfor Fabrizio for ikke at påvirke hans gudindegivne gave. Men Zavarella, der ellers troede, at han havde haft nok øjenopspærrende oplevelser for ét år, begyndte først rigtigt at spærre dem op i vinteren 2130. Fabrizio stod en morgen i vildrede på hans kammer. Han så helt vild ud i øjnene, da han udbrød, at Von Carsteins konkubine ville rejse sig og angribe templet med sit harem, men dette ville blive slået tilbage af en mand, og hans følge, ved navn Karl. Zavarella troede ikke på denne udmelding. Von Carsten-linjen var brudt, da Konrad von Carstein var blevet slået, så han slog det blot hen. Angrebet på Myrmidia-templet i Altdorf I midvinteren 2130 ganske kort tid efter Monstille ankom en mand til templet. Hans navn var Karl Nachtmann . Denne mand fortalte om hvordan han havde mødt en skabning ved byen Flüss . En skabning ved navn Richard Denkmann . Denne skabning var i stand til at manipulere med sine omgivelser. Nachtmann fortalte om sine synder i forbindelser med dette møde. Zavarella lyttede blot i tavshed, men med Fabrizios drøm frisk in mente. Faderen foreslog, at Fabrizio fulgte med Nachtmann, så han kunne færdiggøre sin pilgrimsrejse og derved blive et fuldbyrigt medlem af Myrmidia-ordenen. Nachtmann indvilligede i dette og forlod tempelet efter at have deltaget i en rituel duel. Samme aften kom Nachtmann tilbage med sit følge, skarpt forfulgt af hvad han kaldte "en dæmonisk kvinde". Hans bøn om hjælp blev afbrudt af en kvindes latter. Alle i templet blev grebet af en frygt de ikke havde kendt længe. Udenfor stod en smuk, ung, lyshåret kvinde, der kaldte sig selv Emmanuelle von Schultzmann. Nachtmanns følge agerede uden frygt og kastede sig straks over hende i et forsøg på at gøre en ende på hendes uliv. I kampen blev Nachtmann fortryllet og kastede sig over sine egne kammerater. I mellemtiden stod den unge Fabrizio i ærefrygt over scenen, der udspillede sig foran ham. Det var fuldkommen som hans drøm havde været. En af Von Carsteins konkubiner, der kæmpede mod Karl og hans følge. Han blev hevet ud af sine tanker, da byvagten ankom og kvinden forsvandt. Det var her, at Fabrizio var overbevist om, at han skulle følge denne Nachtmann på hans videre færd. Mødet med flodtroldene : ''Hovedartikel: "Flodtroldene i Hammelskoven" '' Efter at have rejst med Nachtmann og hans følge sydpå forbi Nuln og videre sydpå til Wissenland stødte de alle på en af Kejserrigets vedderstyggeligheder. Et par flodtrolde, der var midt i en kamp med Averlandske soldater. Dette møde var Fabrizios første møde med en uoverskuelig kamp og knægten stivnede i frygt. Først da han så hvordan hans nyfundne venner kæmpede bravt, sluttede han sig til kampen og overvant sin frygt. Men kampen blev for hans vedkommende gjort ganske kort, da en af flodtroldenes kølle ramte ham og sårede ham alvorligt. Han blev efterfølgende fragtet til Wuppertal for at komme sig oven på sine kvæstelser. Category:NPC Category:Protagonist